Curse of the Bell
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.
1. Sho Ichi

ACG16: All this have been edited some more to the point where there _is no longer anymore Japanese_. The only thing that stays Japanese are the chapter titles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. At this rate, I never want to.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Curse of the Bell

Sho Ichi

"Pai, is it ready?"

"Kishu, are you sure this'll work?"

"I'm positive, trust me."

"There then, it's ready." Pai gave Kishu a small item with a jingle sounding.

"Where's Taruto?"

"He's getting ready for the attack."

"Good. I'll take care of the leader, remember that. Once I get her, the plan starts. The Earth is ours."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, the leader the aliens were talking about was Momomiya Ichigo. She was heading to the park for a picnic date with her Masaya, humming and slightly swinging her lunch bag.

"Mou.. I hope Masaya likes the lunch I packed.. I spent all morning working on it!" The red head looked around gleefully. The birds' sings filled the air, and clouds softly laced the sky above. The trees' leaves were fluttering in the soft wind, also having Ichigo's hair swing behind her. As she neared the park, she dropped the lunch bag as a blur of green flashed in front of her, and something clamped onto her neck with a light jingle. She looked up to see Kishu resting his hands on her shoulders.

"Kishu-"

"You know, if I can't have you by will, I can take you by force." He smirked darkly. "Now stop squirming." Ichigo felt herself stop, involuntary.

"What??"

"I just put a collar on you, like a replica of your old one." The alien held up said item. "That one you're wearing makes you obey me. It reacts only to my voice. I'm the only one that can take it off."

"What?! Why would you do such a thing?!" Ichigo started clawing at her neck.

"You've been a very bad kitty. Stop that." She stopped, but growled angrily. "Now," he took her hand, "let's go pay Aoyama a visit. Tell him you love me, after that, kiss me." Before Ichigo could argue, Masaya greeted her, with an uncertain expression.

"Miss Ichigo?"

"Masaya.." Ichigo choked out. Her eyes threatened to spill tears.

"What's going on?" The black haired boy reached a hand out to her, but she refused it.

"I'm sorry, Masaya.. I'm in love with Kishu." Ichigo's free hand tightened, and her knuckles turned white.

"You do?" Masaya was shocked.

"Yes.." She turned around and gave Kishu a kiss, which he happily returned by wrapping his hands around her waist to deepen the kiss.

"Well then.. Miss Ichigo, I wish you nothing but happiness between the two of you." His broke was hoarse. "At least I was granted the honor of knowing you. Good day." Masaya bowed, and left the park. After he was gone, Kishu broke the kiss, and Ichigo tearfully wiped her mouth.

"Don't wipe your mouth after we kiss, kitten. Now from here on, you're to call me Master."

"Master?!"

"Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Good." He picked her up and teleported the two of them to her room. "You have 24 hours to get packed, starting from when I left the room. Tell your mew and friends that you and your family is moving away."

"What?" She panicked. "Why?"

"Ichigo."

"Yes, Master!"

"And, you're not to argue with me."

"Hai, Master."

"Now give me a kiss, I'll see you later. Oh, and don't tell any of your little mew friends about the collar and such." They kissed, and Kishu disappeared with a dark grin. Ichigo started hyperventilating of anger. What would Ryou.. Ryou! She stopped hyperventilating. Ryou wasn't a mew, she could tell him! Thank goodness for Kishu's seemingly small mind. She grabbed a bag and started gathering clothes, bathroom items, and girl necessities. After that, she headed downstairs to see her parents weren't anywhere, and the house was completely empty.

"The T.V! The couch! Plants! Everything.. gone.." She teared up, but quickly wiped them away. "I've got to get to Ryou.." The red head bursted out the door, and was well on her way to the cafe. A few minutes later, she ran through the doors of the cafe, startling the other mews.

"Ichigo-Chan, you need to start working, you're late!" Minto huffed.

"Not now, Minto! Where's Ryou!?"

"He's upstairs in his room, Ichigo.." Retasu pointed upward, confused.

"Thanks!" With that, she ran once more up the stairs to his room. Next, she practically kicked down the door. As expected, Ryou wasn't wearing a shirt and caused him and Ichigo to turn red.

"Oi, oi!! Can't a guy get some privacy?!" He quickly got into his white tank top.

"Ryou! I need help!" She quickly shut the door behind her.

"Why?"

"Kishu-I mean,_ master,_" she emphasized master, "has placed a device on me that makes me obey his every command. It's voiced activated by him, and he says he's the only one who can take it off!" Ichigo tugged at her collar. "You've got to help me!"

"Did you try transforming?" Ryou suggested. "The collar wouldn't be on."

"No, I didn't try." She reached into her purse, but ended up pulling out a tampon instead of her transformation brooch. "Shit!" Ichigo turned red and shoved the tampon back in her purse. "He must've took it when he teleported us! Even worse is that he told me to tell everyone I was moving, and I couldn't tell the mews about this!"

"Calm down, let's get Keiichiro and go downstairs to run tests on the collar. Please stop hyperventilating. ICHIGO!" Ichigo calmed down, and Ryou grabbed her hand to go downstairs. "How much time did he allow?"

"3 hours. Now I've only 2."

"What's the worse could he command you to.. Oh. God. I just got a mental picture!! Get it out!!" Ryou grabbed his head, Ichigo turned red again. "We've got to get that collar off of you, and fast."


	2. Sho Ni

Curse of the Bell

Sho Ni

_**"Did you try transforming?" Ryou suggested. "The collar wouldn't be on."**_

_**"No, I didn't try." She reached into her purse, but ended up pulling out a tampon instead of her transformation brooch. "Shit!" Ichigo turned red and shoved the tampon back in her purse. "He must've took it when he teleported us! Even worse is that he told me to tell everyone I was moving, and I couldn't tell the mews about this!"**_

_**"Calm down, let's get Keiichiro and go downstairs to run tests on the collar. Please stop hyperventilating. ICHIGO!" Ichigo calmed down, and Ryou grabbed her hand to go downstairs. "How much time did he allow?"**_

_**"3 hours. Now I've only 2."**_

_**"What's the worse could he command you to.. Oh. God. I just got a mental picture!! Get it out!!" Ryou grabbed his head, Ichigo turned red again. "We've got to get that collar off of you, and fast."**_

-----------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------

"What do you think is wrong with Ichigo?" Retasu asked nervously.

"I don't know, she seemed to be in trouble." Minto sipped her tea, the cafe had just closed.

"Maybe she was just confessing her love to Ryou!" Purin grinned, Retasu shook her head.

"No.. No, that can't be it!"

"Retasu-San, we all know you like Ryou.." Zakuro sighed.

"W-what?!" Retasu turned red.

"Yes, yes.. It's pretty obvious." Minto snickered. The girls kept teasing Retasu, least, all except for Zakuro. She left the table and headed downstairs as well, only since she saw a glimpse of Ichigo's hair.

"Um, what kind of tests are you going to do, Ryou?" Ichigo sat down in a chair while Ryou and Keiichiro sat behind a computer.

"The collar's suggesting that there's some traces of alien language on it, seeming to be ancient Japanese. I haven't even installed any language packs yet to interpret it. It looks like foreign energy has been placed on it as well." Keiichiro looked up. "Our best bet is to try to... yank it off. Mind if I try, Miss Ichigo?"

"Y-yeah." Ichigo bared her neck, feeling awkward. Keiichiro looked at the back of it for a clasp, there wasn't any.

"Ryou, give me a pair of scissors please."

"OK." Ryou opened a drawer nearby, pulled out a pair of scissors, and handed it to Keiichiro. Keiichiro held the scissors at the collar, which made Ichigo nervous. At once, he closed the scissors, but ended up getting an electric shock and fell backward with the scissors hitting the ground.

"Keiichrio!!" Ichigo gasped, and fell to the floor to help him up. Ryou grabbed his arm and Keiichiro rubbed his hand.

"So that's not it." He stood up and coughed. "If I could just figure out what the energy is, along with the language, we could get it off, hopefully."

"What's going on?" Zakuro entered the room, changed out of her cafe uniform. Ichigo's hands rushed up to her mouth, and she tried to talk.

"MM!! MMM MMH HMM!"

"Oh, Ichigo, shut it!" Ryou whacked the back of her head.

"Ow!" Ichigo whined.

"I'll tell you." Keiichiro lead her away.

"Ryou, what're we going to do?"

"To be honest.. I don't know."

"Ryou! He's going to be picking me up 6 hours from now! Without me, the mews'll fall apart, and Tokyo won't be here!"

"Shut up, I know that." Ryou crossed his arms.

"I don't want to go.." Ichigo started crying.

"Ah! Don't cry.." Ryou stuttered, and patted Ichigo's shoulder, unsure of what to do in a situation like this. He lowered his face to hers, and she looked up. The blonde wiped her tears, and she hugged him.

"Please just tell them I'm moving.. I don't want them to worry." Ichigo whispered.

"The other girls?"

"Yes."

"If you say so." Ryou lifted her chin so their eyes met, their faces were really close. Ichigo could feel his breath on her lips. He closed the space, thus, kissing her. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck, yet she felt strange. _Perhaps my love for Masaya was just friendly. With Ryou, it's.. different._

"And you're not to kiss anyone other than me, kitten!" Kishu's voice rang out through the room. Ichigo quickly pushed Ryou away, involuntary. "You're being awfully bad today." Kishu appeared beside Ichigo. Ryou got up off the floor, and glared at Kishu.

"You get that damn collar off her, now."

"I don't want to." He turned to Ichigo. "You told him? Oh.. that's right, I said you couldn't tell the mews."

"No shit, sherlock." Ryou bared his teeth.

"Uh, guys, please stop fighting!" Ichigo whimpered. Kishu scooped Ichigo in his arms bridal style.

"I decided to pick you up early, I was too impatient. Your things are already in my room.

"Your room!?"

"Let her go, you bastard!!" Ryou shouted, landing a punch on Kishu's face. He got him good, and Kishu stumbled over, but still held Ichigo.

"It's a good thing you can't fight back without your precious leader. The world is ours." Kishu said dangerously low, and left.

"Ryou!!!" Ichigo's voice rang throughout the room. Ryou fell to the floor, and hit it with his fist. The rest of the mews came running downstairs.

"What happened?!"

"What's going on?!"

"We heard Ichigo!!" Ryou looked up, fire burning greatly in his eyes.

"We have a new mission.. To rescue Ichigo."

------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had fainted when Kishu teleported, and she was laying on his bed in his room all alone.

_"Everyone!" A happy Ichigo smiled at her friends, Ryou, and Keiichiro._

_"Ichigo, look behind you!" Purin pointed behind Ichigo, and saw Masaya with a bigger smile o n her face._

_"Masaya!" Ichigo started to run to him, but with every step, it felt like she was being pulled away, as to run slowly. As she neared him, he split in half and she let out a scream. Kishu appeared in Masaya's spot._

_"Kishu!" She growled, and held her transformation brooch._

_"Kitten.." He laughed darkly, and pointed behind her. She turned to see her friends' faces and bodies melting, and rotting flesh showed._

_"Everyone!!!!" They all reached out to her with bone hands._

_"You left us.. Ichigo you left us!! The world's hope has died.. because you left us.." Their faces turned angry as the rotting flesh on skeleton girls and men ganged up on Ichigo, as to choke her. She started to scream as Kishu's laugh filled her ears._

"No!" Ichigo screamed and woke up, staring into darkness, sobbing and shivering. "Everyone.. Masaya.. Ryou." Kishu came into the room and turned the light on.

"Kitten, you ok?" He got closer to her, and reached for her hand, but she smacked it away to glare at him. "Don't do that, let me hold you." Ichigo couldn't do anything but to let Kishu hold her. "What were you dreaming about? You can tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"I won't command you to then."

"Thank you."

"Now, I brought you a little something."

"Huh?" Kishu let go of her, and placed a kiss on her forehead, then headed to his closet. Next thing she knew, he held out a white box in front of her. She looked at it, then took it.

"Go ahead and open it." She did, and pulled out a pink revealing maid uniform. Her mouth twitched as she held it up.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Your cleaning uniform. Isn't it great?" It was a strapless top, a really, really short pink skirt laced with black, wrist long black gloves, black strap heels, and for the top, it was like her cafe uniform's, only black. The back of it had a huge hole that stopped at her hips.

"Cleaning uniform?!"

"That's right. You're going to be cleaning. now, take it and go change. Quickly before I make you change in front of me." Kishu instructed. Ichigo scowled and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out and Kishu eyed her seductively.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Kishu shoved a feather dust in her hand.

"Yes, yes you do." He pointed to his room. "Now start cleaning while I watch you with interest." Scowling, Ichigo got to work. "Now while you're here, you're going to be kept in my room, seeing as Taruto and Pai don't want anything to do with you, so I'll have to bring you food. Don't feel bad if I eat some of it." Kishu eyed her again. "Hey, can you make your cat ears and tail come out?"

"I don't if I can do it on purpose."

"Well, try!" Just then, her cat ears and tail popped out, and she turned red. "That's much better.. more.. sexy." Kishu crossed his arms. "Koneko, come over here." Ichigo stopped picking up clothes and left them there to go to Kishu.

"Yes, Master?"

"Sit here." He pat his knee, Ichigo sat there, quiet. "Look at me." She looked at him, his face was close to hers. Kishu grabbed the back of her head with his hands, and connected their lips. Ichigo tried to back away, but Kishu pushed her onto the bed and laid on top of her. He didn't want to command her to be still, this was more fun. Kishu had closed his eyes while doing so, but Ichigo was wide open. A few seconds later, Kishu stopped kissing her, and his eyes opened, they were hazey, but full of lust.

"M-master..?" Ichigo whimpered, scared of what he might do next.

"Don't move.." He breathed heavily on her neck, putting his arms on either side of Ichigo's arms as if making sure she wouldn't move, command or not. Ichigo felt a bulge on her knees, and started panicking, she knew what had happened.

"Master, please, snap out of it!" She wriggled an arm free and smacked Kishu, causing him to stumble back off her. She sat up, trembling with tears present. Kishu's eyes cleared, and he looked at her in shock.

"Ah no.. Kitten, you can do that whenever needed, I don't want to hurt you." Kishu looked away, then headed out leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo broke down crying.

_"Ryou.."_


	3. Sho San

Curse of the Bell

Sho San

_**"Master..?" Ichigo whimpered, scared of what he might do next.**_

_**"Don't move.." He breathed heavily on her neck, putting his arms on either side of Ichigo's arms as if making sure she wouldn't move, command or not. Ichigo kne what was happening, and started panicking.**_

_**"Master, please, snap out of it!" She wriggled an arm free and smacked Kishu, causing him to stumble back off her. She sat up, trembling with tears present. Kishu's eyes cleared, and he looked at her in shock.**_

_**"Ah no.. Kitten, you can do that whenever needed, I don't want to hurt you." Kishu looked away, then headed out leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo broke down crying.**_

_**"Ryou.."**_

--------------------------------------------

Back in the cafe mew mew, Reatsu stood around one of the table holding a broom, just staying at the floor. Purin came up to her with a worried expression on her face.

"Retasu, are you okay?" Retasu snapped out of it, and looked down at Purin with a smile expression.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah. I'm just worried about Ichigo." She set the broom aside and adjusted her glasses.

"Ryou's working on a plan.. He's got Masha out there looking for traces with the energy source is strongest. From there we check it out." Purin shrugged. "I guess he thinks they're in an invisible spaceship. Who knows.. Maybe they are.." She looked at Retasu. "Please try not to worry enough for all of us, we're worried too. Ichigo's strong, she can make it."

In the corner was Minto and Zakuro, Minto was stirring her tea, but not really drinking it. Zakuro shifted her position on her chair and rested her chin on her hands.

"Zakuro-" Minto started.

"We'll find her." Zakuro interrupted.

"Zakuro.." Minto blinked.

"We'll find Ichigo.." Zakuro stood up and walked out the door quickly, gripping her pendant.

"Wait up!" Minto left her tea and ran out after her. The cafe was quiet after that.

---------------------------------------------

"Kitten, wake up!" Kishu budged the sleeping cat girl on his bed impatiently. She had fallen asleep a couple hours ago, and he brought her food. The aroma of steak filled her nostrils and Ichigo woke up, stretching like so as a cat would do.

"What.." She yawned, blinked, then looked at Kishu with the steak.

"This is your supper." He grunted and set the plate in front of her. "Go on, eat it."

"Oh, thanks." Ichigo picked up the fork and knife and started cutting the steak.

"Perhaps you should have your own room." Ichigo looked up at Kishu's comment. "Once we get to our home first.."

"W-what?" Ichigo just sat there with the fork dangling from her mouth.

"We're still in Japan, on our ship. We're not leaving until we gather all the mew aqua needed. With you in my hands, the other mews can't stop us." Ichigo jumped up, dropping her plate and the rest of the steak. "Oh, Ichigo! Why'd you have to waste that? You'll have to wait till morning for food.. I have to go, while I'm gone, you have the permission to walk about the ship. Don't try running out of it, ok?" Kishu gave her a quick peck on the lips, and headed out. Ichigo followed after, but turned the other way, the opposite of where Kishu walked. She looked out a window, and saw they weren't floating or anything.

"I thought we were on a ship.." She whispered.

"We are." A voice beside her scoffed. It was Taruto, with his arms folded. "Kishu and Pai molded the ship to look like a house. From the outside, it looks awfully small, but you humans aren't smart enough to figure out it's a ship. Though, even I can't expect an old hag to understand." He stuck his tongue out.

"....I'm not an old hag, you midget!!"

"Don't even start you two." Pai floated down the hallway with yet another expressionless face upon them. "I don't like the idea of having you aboard here, but it's the only way for our mission to get completed. Since you're going to be here from now on, I suggest you take to our culture and respect them."

"C-culture? You mean it's not the same as Earth's?" Ichigo blinked.

"No, on our planet, it's different.. You will see." With that, Pai floated off. Ichigo looked to Tart, but he wasn't there. Then she looked down the hall, there was a door there. curious, she tip-toed over to it, then placed her hand on the knob.

"Well... he said not to run out of it.. I can walk." Ichigo grinned, loving loopholes. She opened it, and smelled the fresh air. Sakuras! Quietly, she closed the door behind her, and walked closed to the house near the sakura trees to not be seen. "I can run from here.. right? I'm already out of the house.." She wondered, and took off as fast as she could run in any direction away from the aliens. A half mile later, she stopped and sat down. Ichigo felt something heavy in her pocket and shoved her hand in it. Her hand felt warm, and her pocket glowed faintly.

"My brooch.." She grinned like a child receiving candy. "When did I.." Her mind flashed back to when Kishu was lustfully kissing her, his hand must've slipped the brooch back to her and he didn't realize? "Ha.. who cares? I'm free. For now..." The red head thought about going where no one else had gone before, and that a cave on a nearby lake. It was nicely hidden 100 yards from the shore, and covered with bushes. Heck, if anyone walked by it, they'd think it was a bush.

"I need to transform there then.. The mews can find me there!" With that, Ichigo ran off.


	4. Sho Yon

Curse of the Bell

Sho Yon

Kishu sensed a while ago his kitten had escaped, but he would go after her later. For now, he just sat in his room on a chair, staring at his wall wondering how he was going to make this work. Something didn't feel right to him, something was wrong, like there was a mental battle going on in him. Why did he want Ichigo so bad? What was it about her that attracted him to her? Was it her hair, her eyes, the way she jumps around in excitement? Maybe the way she gets when she get aggravated, or stubborn. No.. He decided it was the way she was when caring for someone, the determination she gets in her eyes when she saves the day. Ichigo, it was just Ichigo, the way she is.

Kishu tapped the desk, _Is the collar the right thing to do? I mean, I love her so much, but how can I prove it? Does the collar even have any power over her at all? _He sighed. What he wants is sex. What he wants her to feel is love for him. He wants sex with substance, because he IS in love with her. But he feels he has to choose between the two. After seeing that he has to make a choice, he slips her the opportunity to choose for herself where she wants to go. A.K.A., The brooch. A symbol of her own free will, and her own inner power. All he can do now is wait, wait and see what she does.

------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo crept into the cave she was thinking about, and gripped her brooch. For some reason, she was hesitating to transform. She looked at the leaves in the bushes covering the cave entrance and sat down, looking at her brooch.

"Why was I able to escape so easily? He could've easily found me by now, unless something's stopping him." Ichigo whispered to herself. She has seemed to be fairly distraught about the whole thing, and yet unable to break free of it. Nor has anyone else been able to, which shows it is Ichigo's problem to face. So, she has to decide whether she wants to live an easy life of captivity with Kishu, or break free and face life's problems on her own. Where she could learn she has to make this decision would be a confrontation with Kishu himself. He questions whether the collar had any power over her at all or whether she gave it the power to control her for a subconscious desire to live an easy, worry-free life with a man who would always love her.

"To live with someone who loves me, without a care in the world.. or face everyday problems.." She felt her brooch grow warmer by the second, was someone here? "Master?"

"Ichigo?" It wasn't Kishu, she froze. "Ichigo, where are you? It's Ryou!" She breathed of relief, and ruffled the bushes.

"I'm right here!" She called out, seconds later, a blonde head popped into the bushes.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" He settled at the entrance.

"Yeah. How'd you find me?" Ichigo asked, putting down the brooch.

"The new computer system tracks brooches now, transformed or not. Kishu's ship must've blocked the signal on yours while you were still aboard." Ryou looked at her better. "What the hell are you wearing."

"What?" She looked down to see she was still wearing the maid outfit. "Ah!!" Her face turned really red. "Um.. Master forced me into it.."

"..We need to get you out of that. You've got to come to the cafe."

"Because the others are worried sick about me?"

"That, and today we have a bake sale.. Tons of customers." Ryou grinned.

"Ryou, you jerk!!" She made a move to punch his shoulder, but froze when a snarl was heard behind her.

"Ichigo.. don't panic.. don't move.. there's a bear behind you.." Ryou whispered lowly, Ichigo resisted the urge to run and scream, but her cat ears and tail popped out. That set the bear off, and he swiped at Ichigo, knocking her to the side gaining a loud yelp of pain from the catgirl. She blacked out.

"Ichigo!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ichigo!!" Kishu bolted from his desk, he could tell something was wrong, then teleported out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ichigo! Damn it!" Ryou jumped out of the bear's reach, and kept looking at it and Ichigo, wondering what the hell to do. He couldn't just leave her here, and her shoulder was bleeding badly. The bear forced Ryou to back out of the hidden cave and out into the open. Once they were both out, the bear stood on its hind legs and roared at Ryou, then made a thud as it hit the ground. It roared at Ryou again, baring its teeth. Suddenly something rammed into the side o the bear, causing it to roll over on the ground and falling in the lake. Snarling, it stood up, and left in another direction in defeat. Ryou saw Kishu floating there, his eyes were full of worry.

"Where's Ichigo?!" He panted, Ryou, dumbfounded, went to the bushes, and brought Ichigo out carefully. Her wound was still bleeding, and already staining Ryou's arm, she made no signs of waking soon. "Give her to me, I've got stuff to make her heal faster than that silly hospital you humans have." Ryou shook his head.

"I can take it from here, go back, or take the collar off her."

"But I-"

"Look. I'm taking her to the cafe, if you really cared about her, come to the cafe." He turned to head for the cafe. "I'm not losing her again." Kishu nodded, and followed after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo found herself in a dark abyss, she felt like she was floating.

_Where am I? It's so dark in here.. I can't see! What happened? I can't feel a thing.. am I floating? What is that.. I see a bright light.. but it's so faint.. It's in my hands.. and it feels warm, so inviting.. I feel safe.. Am I dead.. or merely dreaming.. But everything feels so real.. I have to be dead.. Why does my chest feel so heavy? Each time I breath, there is a sharp pain. What is happening to me? Am I dying? What have I done to deserve this? _Ichigo turned everywhere, but saw nothing but black. Suddenly, three figures were walking towards her; Masaya, Ryou, and Kishu. What are they here for? Masaya bowed to her, Ryou stared at her while crossing his arms, and Kishu was smirking at her in his careless way. The bright light that was in her hand was spinning fast, and suddenly it burst, sending streams of light to the three figures and herself. _I have to choose one._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo woke up with a gasp to a deep pain that was on her shoulder.

"Ouch!!"

"Calm down, Ichigo!" It was Ryou, he was tending to the wound on her shoulder with a damp cloth. "That bear got you pretty good, please stay still." Ichigo gulped, and tried to hold back protests. "You've caught a fever too, your body's trying to fight off the infection caused by the wound."


	5. Sho Go

Curse of the Bell

Sho Go

Ichigo blinked tiredly and yawned. A hand rested on her forehead and she looked up to see Ryou.

"Hmm.. you still have a fever, but it's going down. Take some painkillers, it'll help keep the fever down and the pain in your shoulder as well." The blonde raised the tip of his mouth upword in sympathy as he gave Ichigo a glass of water and a couple of pills. She took the glass gracefully and raised it to her lips, the cool water was welcomed and she took the pills. "Good. Ahh.. Keiichiro told me I should probably make some chicken noodle soup. I'll be back." He gave her a small pat on the head then left the room.

_-------------------------------_

_-------------------------------_

Ichigo, for the first time that day, took a look of where she was at: Ryou's room. That meant that she was on his bed.. Her face reddened as she set the glass down on the side table beside the bed. There was a rippling sound at the feet of her bed, and there appeared Kishu.

"Hi, Kitten, how're your wounds?" His ears drooped as she didn't reply, he moved to sit on the bed by her arms. Mentally he sighed, trying to think of something else to say, he didn't want her to know he was depressed. Even if he was controlling her, he never wanted her to get hurt, not him..

"Master.." Her eyes widened in fear as she finally spoke, he was picking her back up, she just knew it. She pulled enough strength to feel for her pendent, but luck just wasn't on her side today, she felt nothing. It had probably fallen out of her hands from the bear attack.

"Don't do that, Ichigo. I'm not here to take you back, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. You can just call me Kishu now." He dug around in his pocket for a second, then pulled out her pendent. "I found this.. Uh, I went back to the bear site. Turns out the bear was only protecting her cubs, she must've thought you and blondie to be intimidating." He eyed her hand that had moved under the covers, then grabbed it. She flinched. He stroked it with his thumb gently which caused the cat girl to blush. Kishu drew her hand out from under the covers, then placed her pendent in her hand. She looked at her hand, then up to Kishu.

"Thank you." He waved it off.

"It was nothing." He sighed and looked at her red eyes. "I don't know any other way to say this, but I was so worried about you, Ichigo." Wait, she blinked, he actually said her name. "At first, I found you to be a toy to mess with, but over time.. I.. I don't know. I guess I found you more than that, an actual being with feelings. Sensitive feelings, mind you. Anyway, I went back to the cave to make the bear pay for injuring you, but when I saw the cub, I though of you. I thought, 'Ichigo wouldn't like it if I killed the cub, would she? She might think the cub to be.. 'cute', and knowing her.. she'd hate me even more.' But I didn't come here to tell you that.." He was cut off by Ryou, who entered the room with a bowl on a tray in his hands.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" He spat, clutching the tray.

"Ryou!" Ichigo stared at him, then to Kishu. "Let him finish!"

"But he-"

"You heard her, you idiot, let me finish!" Kishu smirked, Ryou glared at him before crabwalking across the room to give Ichigo her bowl. "You walk funny." Kishu remarked before turning to Ichigo, mentally snickering after hearing a growl from the blonde. "Deep Blue may've found out, I don't know. I haven't gone back yet, but knowing Pai, HE may well have found it, and more than likely reported to Deep Blue. Taruto? I don't know, he's too busy fawning over your monkey friend. But I'm worried, Ichigo, you might be in danger."

"Bull crap," Ryou butted in, "she was in danger all along because you had to mess with her."

"Will you shut up-"

"Guys, Kishu might be right.." Ichigo spoke softly. "But, I don't want anyone guarding me, ok? I know you, Kishu-Sama, you'll want to do that. And Ryou, I.. I don't know." She threw the covers off her and tried to get out of the bed. Kishu gasped as she almost stumbled and restrained her with his arms. "Let go, I need to get home! My parents have got to be worrying by now!" She paused, the last time she saw her house.. it was empty. "Kishu, my mom and dad! Where are they?"

"Don't worry.. I froze them before getting you collared, so they're hidden in a spot on the ship." He sighed. "I think it might be wise to let you go home anyway.. Ichigo, by the time you get home, everything will be there, including your parents. They'll think the whole thing was a dream, ok?" She nodded slowly, not wanting to get dizzy.

"For now, stay here until you get that fever down. Eat the soup and rest, is that clear?" Ryou rested a hand on her head. Ichigo nodded again as Kishu disappeared. Ryou gave her the soup and left, leaving her to eat and rest in peace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You found her?"

"That's great! When can we see her?"

"I want to see Ichigo!"

"That is great."

"Girls, calm down.." Ryou put his hands up as he was bombarded by the rest of the mew team. "She's resting right now, you can see her later today, at her house, ok?"

"Ok." They replied in unison, clearly disappointed. Zakuro sat on one of the nearby chairs with a cup of coffee.

"What's going on?"

"Kishu thinks that Ichigo's in bigger danger, their leader.. Deep Blue, I think it was, may've found out about all this." There was a clamor of 'what's' and 'why's', Ryou sighed and prepared to tell them what happened.


	6. Sho Roku

Curse of the Bell

Sho Roku

Ichigo finally got back to her house after arguing with Ryou about her safety. She claimed multiple times that she would be ok, and that Kisshu would save her. Her friends on the other hand...

"Guys, I told you already, I'll be fine!!" Ichigo yelled as her friends crowded into the Momomiya household. Her parents were upstairs in their bedroom, disoriented.

"Ichigo," Minto started once they got into her room, "we're concerned for you. I mean, you've been missing for a couple of days, did you seriously think we were going to let you go that easily?"

"Well," Ichigo sniffed, "actually, yes, I did think that." She fiddled with her collar, which made a jingle. Kisshu didn't take it off yet.

Retasu took a seat at Ichigo's desk, Purin sat on Ichigo's bed, Ichigo was on her bed, Mint stood, and Zakuro leaned on the door with arms crossed. It was silent for a few minutes. Mostly, they were waiting for Kisshu to return with information on whether Ichigo was in danger or not.

"Oi, Ichigo!" His voice cut through the air and behind Ichigo's back. She yelped at the weight change of her bed and landed onto his chest. "This is nice.." He noted, then shook his head once he saw the other girls glaring at him. "Oh.. yeah." He cleared his throat, and kept Ichigo in front of him.

"Well..?" Purin peered at him.

"Well.. yeah.. Pai told Deep Blue what was happening and found out that I no longer wished to order Ichigo around. He's, erm.. angry. He's coming in a few hours using the tracker that was put in her collar."

"What're we going to do?" Retasu spoke up.

"I'm still working on that. I was thinking maybe her and I go could somewhere secluded.. or maybe another planet.. or-"

"Or maybe you could just take off the collar." Zakuro broke from her leaning position and walked over to the bed.

"Yeah.. I could.. but.." Kisshu gulped as they all glared at him, including Ichigo, who was turned around in his lap.

"But what?" Ichigo's voice sounded dangerous.

"I don't have the tools to take it off.. Pai's got them. I don't really want to go back there." He gulped.

"Why not?!" Mint frowned.

"Why? Because I'm, as of now, am listed as a traitor to our home world. If I take one step back on the ship, I'm dead."

"And we certainly can't have that, huh?" Noted Purin, sarcastically.

"Oi!" Kisshu protested.

"Master, you've got to do something!" Ichigo gave him the sad eyes. He flinched.

"Uh, Ichigo, you don't have to call me Master anymore, I told you earlier." His mouth twitched upward.

"Good. Now.. what are we going to do?!" She turned red as Kisshu gave her a stare.

"I already said that I didn't know."

"Eeh!" She buzzed. "Wrong answer!!" Suddenly their pendants beeped and a voice came up on them.

_Girls, there's a monster needing to be taken care of in the park. Go now, everyone but Ichigo!_

The voice was Ryou's.

Everyone but Ichigo and Kisshu nodded, and left the room.

"Even when you're not causing trouble.. trouble seems to arise." Ichigo sighed and rested against his chest, not even realizing what she was doing. She felt a deep rumble from his chest that meant he was chuckling.

"I thought you were ticked at me."

"I still am."

"You're not acting like it." He ran a hand through one of her pigtails.

"Want me to act like it?"

"No, no.. I'm good."

"Good." He wrapped both of his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close. Her face turned red as his mouth stopped at her ear, and him breathing on it. "You know, I'm really sorry about the collar. It was wrong of me to do that. I never wanted to hurt you, only for you to.. forget that tree-hugging freak and love me."

"He's not a tree-hugging freak." Kisshu snorted at her defense.

"Oh, really? What about that time you and him went to clean that river up? It was the day you first became a mew. Oh, oh, and all those dates to that museum for the extinct animals.. Or how about the time where he said not to waste tissues, use handkerchiefs instead? Or-"

"Ok, ok, I get it! He's a tree-hugging freak." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"He never really took you out on a real date, did he?"

"Only a couple of times.."

"Did he ever kiss you?"

"N-no." Her face reddened again.

"Ha. I win."

"You.." Ichigo started, but was cut off. Kish had stiffened. Her pendant went off and Minto's voice came up.

_Ichigo, Kisshu, run! There's no monster! Deep Blue set us up, he's here! I-!_

"Minto!" Ichigo grasped her pendant. Kisshu let her go and she darted to her window, pulling the blinds away. There was an armada above the planet. "Kisshu.." Before she could even blink, they were in a different place. Kisshu hugged her tightly. "Did you teleport us?"

"No." He spoke softly. "He did." In front of them was Tart and Pai standing next to Deep Blue.


	7. Sho Nana

ACG16: Hello there! Yeah I'm aware it's been quite a while since I updated. (sweatdrop) Blame Doctor Who for that, I mean.. David Tennant is the best ev-er. Now, this chapter is four pages long, possibly the longest chapter in the whole story. Amazing, huh?

I must warn you, Kisshu is a little bit ooc deeper in his conversation with Deep Blue, but bear with me.

If you didn't catch it on Chapter 1, all Japanese have been taken out except for the chapters, the chapters are staying. Frankly, because I didn't use any in this chapter, I planned on getting rid of it completely, but someone's kind review hurried me along.

Please, enjoy this chapter while I go play with my non-existent sonic-screwdriver.

* * *

Sho Nana

Ichigo shuffled to hide behind Kisshu, afraid to meet the cold eyes of Deep Blue. There was a few minutes of dead silence as Kisshu grasped Ichigo's hand. He was getting tired of this.

"What do you want?" He questioned with eyes narrowed at Deep Blue. Deep Blue merely stared back. Pai and Taruto looked up at him to see any reaction.

"What I want to know is.." He began, taking a step forward. "Why you would rather turn your back on your race just for that.. that _girl_." Deep Blue spat the word 'girl' in Ichigo's direction, who glared at him with a tongue sticking out.

"Because what you're doing is wrong. I realized this earlier, and I no longer wish to partake in your plans. Yes, this planet used to be our home, but it's their's now. Deep Blue.." Ichigo stared at the back of Kisshu's head, awaiting his next answer. "If you truly loved this planet, then why destroy it?"

"You don't understand." Deep Blue stated. "You never did. If I destroy this planet, all the humans will be gone, and then, with the 'mew' aquas we collected, I can restore this planet, and our kind can live in peace once more."

"But we shouldn't have to kill the humans for it! I'm sure that if we work together, our kind can work with them!" Kisshu protested. Ichigo smiled from behind his back.

"You fool!" Deep Blue stomped the ground, making the whole place shake for a few seconds. "If we tried living together with them, they would dissect us, use us in experiments! We'd be listed as freaks, tests, experiments, nothing more. Do you want that for our race?"

"No, but I-"

"Then I suggest you let us continue with our plan, starting with killing that girl." He pointed a finger behind Kisshu's back. Kisshu backed up, grabbing both of Ichigo's hands and resting them at his sides.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why not?" Deep Blue's voice boomed.

"I love her." Kisshu stated with confidence as Ichigo let out a small gasp. A blush faded onto her cheeks.

"You really are a fool.." Deep Blue chuckled. "Girl." He called out, Ichigo, whose face was still quite red, looked out from behind Kisshu. "Tell me, have you missed anyone lately?"

"Not that I.. Well, there's Aoyama-Kun, I haven't seen him in a while, but why should that matter?" She questioned.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Uh, sure, but now isn't really a good time-" She gasped as Deep Blue changed form to Aoyama.

"Your Aoyama-kun's not what he seemed, hmm? He's from me." Deep Blue changed back to his original form. "He never truly existed. Only for your.. amusement."

"He wasn't for amusement..!" Ichigo protested, anger was bubbling up inside her. "You're sick!"

"Watch your words, girl." Deep Blue drew out a sword. Kisshu let go of Ichigo and pushed her further back to draw out his daggers.

"Stay out of the way, koneko-chan, this could get messy." He looked at her over his shoulder, then turned completely around to face her. The alien grabbed her chin lightly to have their lips connect. "For luck." He smirked, then turned to face Deep Blue. Wordlessly, Deep Blue charged at him with warning. Kisshu let out a battle cry and leapt over Deep Blue, although he received a scratch from the villain. It was only a small one on his lower arm, however.

"Come on, Kisshu! Defeat him- mm!" Ichigo was muffled by Pai.

"Silence, human, don't interrupt Deep Blue's thoughts with your silly yelling. Now, come along like a good human, and I won't have to hurt you, as much."

"Yeah, let's go, old hag." Taruto taunted at Ichigo's fear-stricken face.

"Mm?!"

"Ichigo?!" Kisshu looked back for a split second before having to dodge another of Deep Blue's attack. He was getting beat up pretty quickly while Deep Blue barely had a scratch. "Ichigo..!"

--------------------------------------

"Let me go!" Ichigo struggled, and would've gotten her pendant out, but Pai was retraining her. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Somewhere where our love-sick, deranged friend shouldn't find you." He replied, his face remaining stoic.

"Let go, that hurts!" She winced as his grip tightened.

"Be silent." He ordered as they rounded a corner, Taruto was walking behind them in case Ichigo got loose, which would be impossible due to Pai's grip. Pai reached a wall that was bare, and pressed his finger to a random spot. A line indented itself into the wall and moved back to reveal a door. He pushed Ichigo into the doorway and she hit a wall.

"Hey, watch it!" She ran at him, but he closed the door and she hit the door head on. "Ow!"

"You will stay in here. After Deep Blue kills Kisshu off, we'll come back to get you for him to kill off. Of course, unless he wants you to rot in there." Pai's voice was heard outside the door. After that, there were footsteps retreating, then nothing.

Ichigo's eye squinted in the darkness. She couldn't see anything, and there was only about 5 feet on all sides of her leading to walls. There wasn't even any light coming in from the hall sine there wasn't any cracks at the bottom.

It was pitch black.

She let out a soft sob, got onto her knees and hugged herself.

"Oh, Kisshu, please be ok." She whispered into the lonely darkness.

--------------------------------------

A body made a thud on the ground as it landed. There was blood seeping into its green hair, making it matted. Cuts ran along sides the arms and everything else bare. Parts of the clothing was torn up, and the shirt was hardly there. The body made no move to get up.

"Hmm." Deep Blue stared at the body in disinterest. "It seems that he was no match for me." His tone was dry and laced with boredom. He shook off excess blood on his sword and cleaned it off with a rag from his pocket. A boy ran along and grabbed the rag from him to get it cleaned.

Pai and Taruto came back into the room, their eyes settling on the body. Taruto bit back any remarks and emotions that were threatening to bubble up. Kisshu was gone, Taruto couldn't believe it. He thought Kisshu would've been strong enough to defeat Deep Blue. He looked up to Kisshu as an older brother, and secretly wanted to be like him. Of course, he hadn't hit puberty yet, so he couldn't act like Kisshu just yet, he was still in the stage of even liking a girl.

"The girl, where is she?" Deep Blue questioned and glided over to his seat.

"She is disposed of, Deep Blue." Pai bowed his head in respect, Taruto followed.

"Good. We'll leave her be for a while and let her fret." He settled in his seat and put a hand on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Pai asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes, just.. just a minor headache." He replied and looked back up to his windows that overlooked the Earth. "Get the weapons ready, we'll be taking action soon."

--------------------------------------

"That's a really big ship." Purin stated once she got downstairs.

"Ichigo's up there." Minto frowned.

"What're we going to do?" Retasu fiddled with her fingers as Ryou paced in the room downstairs of Cafe Mew Mew.

"I'm working on it." he replied with a frown. "Maybe you could teleport up there. Combine all your powers and focus on teleporting. "

"But could we do that?" Zaruko broke in. "We've never done that before, how will we know we're doing it right?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Minto stood up with a determined look on her face.

"Same here." Purin leapt up from her sitting position on the floor.

"I'll do it." Retasu said softly.

Ryou looked at them with a soft expression, which then hardened to determination.

"Right, then. Go ahead and transform then, and we'll try it."

"Mew mew Mint, metamorphosis!"

"Mew mew Lettuce, metamorphosis!"

"Mew mew Pudding, metamorphosis!"

"Mew mew Zakuro, metamorphosis!"

The room was filled with the colors of the changing girls and died down once they finished.

"Everyone get in a circle and connect hands. Let's try just thinking about teleporting and see where that goes." Ryou instructed. The four girls gathered into a circle and held hands, each thinking of teleporting to the ship. They waited a few seconds and nothing happened.

"Ryou.." Purin complained.

"Hold on.." He bit his lower lips in thought.

"Why don't we just say our transformations?" Zakuro suggested with a serious expression.

"Well you could try that-"

They all shouted their transformations once more.

_Please get us to Ichigo! _was the only thing running through their minds. Once again, the room was illuminated by their colors. Then there was a flash and nothing was in the spot the girls were in. Ryou grinned and ran upstairs to look outside.

"Good luck, girls. You'll need it."

* * *

ACG16: There you have it. Is Kisshu dead? Will Ichigo ever get out? Will anyone even find Ichigo? Will the other girls find Ichigo or get caught by Deep Blue's minions instead? Stick around and find out. (wink) Now back to my non-existent TARDIS. (sniff)


End file.
